1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-authentic article discrimination system for discriminating whether an article to which an IC tag is attached is a non-authentic article, and also relates to a method for discriminating a non-authentic article using an IC tag and a base device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following description sets forth the inventor's knowledge of related art and problems therein and should not be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art.
Conventionally, for example, in order to discriminate a non-authentic article, an imitation preventing label is attached to an article to be discriminated, and then ultraviolet light is irradiated thereto to thereby discriminate the authenticity. In another attempts, for example, a manufacture serial number is given to each product so as to discriminate the authenticity. However, even if an imitation preventing label or tag is attached to, e.g. an expensive product, if the label or tag is a non-authentic one, it is difficult to discriminate the authenticity of the product. On the other hand, even if the imitation preventing countermeasure is taken, if the authentic discrimination steps are complicated, it is also difficult to discriminate whether the product is non-authentic and also may take a time to complete it.
The description herein of advantages and disadvantages of various features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed in other publications is in no way intended to limit the present invention. For example, certain features of the preferred embodiments of the invention may be capable of overcoming certain disadvantages and/or providing certain advantages, such as, e.g., disadvantages and/or advantages discussed herein, while retaining some or all of the features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed therein.